


Love You Both

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night at the Jackson-Chase-di Angelo house. </p><p>Prompt: "Percy/Annabeth/Nico, grown up and happy? Just on a date at the aquarium or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Both

**Author's Note:**

> So it's New Years and I figured I would write one of the fanfic requests I got. It's much smuttier than originally planned and I feel like the prompt got away from me, but I hope I did it justice. It was written in about 3 hours and I was tipsy for most of it so it's not my best work, but I figured why not write smut tonight for all to enjoy? So yeah, here it is, in all it's glory, and I hope you like it. Also, I hope you're all having a wonderful New Years.
> 
> This was requested by agentsnickers from tumblr.

It was a chilly Friday afternoon when Nico and Annabeth found themselves inside of an aquarium. The two of them curled up on a bench and Annebeth leaned against Nico, tangling her fingers between his. They were completely silent as they watched the fish swirl above them. The fish were all different colors, from red to blue to green and everything in between. The pair lost themselves among the aquatic animals, much like many before them. 

Eventually, Percy approached the two of them and tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. She turned around, her face breaking out into a wide smile, and quickly kissed him. Percy smiled back and then leaned down to kiss Nico. 

“How was work?” asked Annabeth. 

“It was pretty eventful, actually. We got a new dolphin in today. She’s a bit temperamental, but I can’t wait to get into the water with her,” said Percy. “I take it your med school apps are finished since you’re here, Nico?”

“Yep. Sent them in today. Now I’m all yours and Annabeth’s for the rest of the day,” said Nico. Hearing that, Percy could not help but kiss Nico again. 

“So what’s the plan for date night?” asked Annabeth.

Nico shrugged. “I figured you and Percy already made a plan so I was just going to go along with that.”

“We were just going to go for dinner, but now that you’re free from applications, we should do what you want,” said Percy. “That okay, Annabeth?”

She nodded. “Of course. So what would you like to do, Nico?”

“Why don’t we have dinner back at the apartment? I don’t really want to do anything crazy fancy today, but please don’t feel like you have to cancel awesome date plans because of me.” 

Annabeth leaned in to press her forehead against Nico’s. “Don’t be silly. That sounds perfect.”

So that’s how Annabeth, Nico, and Percy found themselves back in their apartment. Percy made pasta with blue tomato sauce and the three of them dug in. Eventually, Annabeth slid her hand along Percy’s thigh and pressed her palm against his crotch. Percy dropped his fork and leaned over to kiss Nico, which prompted Annabeth to grab them both by the shirt collars and pull them towards the bedroom. When the back of her knees knocked against the side of the bed, she tumbled backwards, pulling both of her boys on top of her. 

Percy pressed his mouth to Annabeth’s neck and Nico reached over to undo Percy’s belt. Nico pushed Percy’s jeans and underwear to his knees and grasped Percy’s cock, pulling it to his lips. Nico kissed the head and then licked along the shaft. He pulled it into his mouth as far as it could go and then wrapped his hand around the rest of it. Percy managed to pull Annabeth’s shirt off as well as her bra and was kissing along her breasts. Annabeth threw her head back and her curly hair fanned out around her. 

Nico let go of Percy and crawled up to undo Annabeth’s jeans and throw them down next to Percy’s. Nico hooked his index fingers into her cotton underwear and tugged them down. Nico kissed along her thighs and pressed his thumb against her clit, instantly feeling her tense up and arch her back. Percy pulled his shirt off and moved behind Nico, quickly disposing Nico’s pants onto the floor. Percy wrapped his fist around Nico’s cock and dragged his hand across his boyfriend’s shaft. Nico moaned slightly and Annabeth arched up against him in response. With his other hand, Percy reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and some lube. Releasing Nico’s dick, Percy pushed some lube into his hand and pressed his index finger into Nico. Nico licked Annabeth’s clit as Percy pushed in another finger and arched his fingers to brush against Nico’s prostate. 

“I want to fuck you while he fucks me,” said Nico to Annabeth, kissing up her stomach. Percy grinned and pulled his fingers out of Nico. Nico instantly found himself missing Percy’s fingers, but that was soon forgotten as he pulled a condom on and slipped into Annabeth. She felt wonderful around him, her warmth mind blowing. Percy pulled a condom on himself and coated himself in lube. Then, he pressed against Nico and slid into him. Nico made a moaning sound and the feeling of being surrounded by the two people he loved the most unparalleled to anything else.

Percy began thrusting into Nico slowly which caused Nico to thrust into Annabeth. She gasped and curled her fingers into Nico’s hair. Nico cursed in Italian. The noises that Nico and Annabeth made spurred Percy on and Percy pushed harder into Nico. Nico’s moans, Annabeth’s gasps, and Percy’s pants filled the room. 

Annabeth was the first to go, her body shuddering and clenching around Nico. This caused Nico to quickly follow, Annabeth’s orgasm bringing on his own. He collapsed on her, his lips moving to her neck. They breathed hard against each other as Percy came, deep inside of Nico. He pulled out with a grunt and disposed his and Nico’s condom into the garbage by the bed. Then, he curled up against Annabeth’s side. 

Nico lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on Percy’s cheek. “I still can’t believe this.”

Percy hummed a nondescript sound. 

“I’m the luckiest demigod,” said Nico. 

“We love you, too, right Percy?” said Annabeth. When there was no response from Percy, they realized that he had fallen asleep. Nico chuckled and Annabeth mumbled, “Stupid Seaweed Brain.” 

The two of them followed Percy into dreamland, shrouded in warmth and love.


End file.
